


The One Where They Find Out Why Parker has Such a Large Scarf Collection

by ifreet



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See prompt/title by sansets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Find Out Why Parker has Such a Large Scarf Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



Alec was trying to figure out where his lucky t-shirt had ended up when Parker walked into the bedroom. She yelped and slammed shut the drawer he was opening, pulling the handle right out of his fingers.

"Sorry, private," she said, leaning against the dresser.

Alec raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands away. Parker was wearing one of Eliot's button-down shirts, mostly unbuttoned. Just the shirt. It was distracting, but he tried to stay focused. "Okay, boundaries, that's cool. Have you seen my green shirt?"

She pointed at the other chest of drawers, looking somewhat relieved when he turned away and didn't push it. But they all had a few secrets, pieces they withheld out of habit at least, and Parker was skittish. He was still surprised she'd agreed to be here at all.

The shirt was in the second drawer he tried. "We could put a lock on that drawer for you."

"Locks don't work when the material they're set in is breakable," she pointed out, with a great deal of 'duh' in her tone.

He pulled the shirt over his head. "A sign, then. 'Parker's Drawer: Keep Out.'"

She considered for a moment, then nodded sharply. "Okay."

**

  
"Whoa," Alec said, catching himself in the doorway so abruptly that Eliot bumped into him. A rainbow of silk streamers spilled across every horizontal surface, concentrated near Parker sprawled across the bed. It looked like a boutique had exploded in there.

Parker sat upright with a squeak, sweeping the closest scarves in a heap behind her. "You're home!" she accused. She pulled the scarf she'd bowed from around her neck to hide it with the others, then corrected weakly, "I mean, yay, you're home?" She gave a tiny wave.

Eliot ducked under his arm. "What's the -- oh. Should we come back?"

Alec thought maybe they had _both_ gone crazy, when he saw what Eliot must have noticed -- Parker's drawer was open. "Sorry, we'll just, uh, go watch a movie. Or something."

He really wanted to ask, because he'd had a few ideas of what might be in the drawer -- his favorites ranged from the indecent to the illegal -- but accessories hadn't really featured. Well, not the kind of accessories Parker could wear to Sunday brunch. But he'd promised, more or less.

Eliot turned him back toward the living room with a hand to his shoulder. "I get to pick the movie."

"We are not watching _Eat Drink Man Woman_ again," he replied, grabbing the door knob.

"Wait," Parker said. She looked confused. "You're not going to make fun of me?"

He and Eliot exchanged their own look of confusion. "No?" he answered. "I might make fun of Eliot's choice of movies, though."

"It's a touching story about family," Eliot replied defensively.

"It's food porn."

Parker interrupted before they could get into it. "Why not?"

Eliot shrugged. "You like scarves. So?"

" _So_ , they're-- they're girly." She wrinkled her nose.

"Parker, you're a girl," Eliot pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not _girly_ ," she emphasized, like that was the worst description she could think of.

Eliot shot him a look that clearly indicated he was out of his depth and Alec needed to take over.

"Nah, you're not," Alec reassured. "But you know if you were, even just sometimes, we'd still like you."

Parker considered this, head tipped to the side, before turning to Eliot. Alec elbowed him, and he nodded. "Okay," she said, then she smiled, holding her arms towards the two of them and making 'gimme' hands. "You can stay."


End file.
